The term “data broadcasting” (also referred to sometimes as “datacasting”) refers generally to the widespread distribution of the same content to a plurality (typically a large number) of receivers. Advances in electronic computing and communication technology, particularly wireless communication technology, have enabled data broadcasting techniques to be applied in wireless communication markets to service mobile receivers. Examples of such technologies include Digital Audio Broadcast or Digital Video Broadcast. The content is broadcast to multiple clients simultaneously using the same communication channel (e.g. the same time slot or frequency), thereby efficiently using network resources. Regardless of the number of receivers, the server only sends one copy of the content, thus minimizing the impact in the server's capacity.
Conventional data broadcasting systems are push systems, which do not permit users to specify the content that is pushed through the broadcast communication channel. Rather, data broadcasting systems pre-select a number of documents to be broadcasted. Documents are placed in a queue, sometimes referred to as a “carousel” and broadcast sequentially in a rotating manner.
Wireless receiving devices are frequently operated using a stored, finite power source such as, e.g., a battery. Wireless receivers consume a significant amount of power, which drains the power source. Improved power management techniques would enable data broadcasting receivers services to use the limited power resource more effectively.